


When You're Not Strong

by ladybug218



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela finally breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Not Strong

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the season four finale
> 
> thanks to kajivar for the beta!
> 
> written for dragonsinger

It took three days for Angela to break.

The day they found out about Booth's tumor was scary, but she held it together for Brennan's sake, reminding her of the positive things the doctors said. It was easy to be the strong one that day; she had never seen Brennan this emotional, which was just one more bit of proof that Brennan loved Booth, no matter how in denial she might be about it. 

There was a collective sigh of relief in the waiting room when the doctor told them that the tumor was benign and Booth came through the surgery just fine. Angela hugged Brennan tight and could feel the tension leaving her friend's body. Tension that returned twofold an hour later when they were informed that Booth had a negative reaction to the anesthesia and slipped into a coma.

Angela's resolve started to crack then, but she managed to reign in her own feelings and support Brennan before she started her vigil at Booth's beside.

On the second day, Cam decided that they should go back to the Jeffersonian and try to focus on something productive instead of sitting around the hospital for hours on end. Angela wasn't sure how productive any of them would actually be, but she was good with the idea of having some quiet time alone in the lab. Except that everyone was coming to her for comfort. Even Sweets, the psychologist who everyone should be going to since he was trained to deal with things like this. By the time she got home that night, she was too exhausted and strung out to break down. 

Everyone was bleary eyed in the lab on the third day. Brennan was faithfully reporting in every few hours that there was no change to Booth's condition, which was both good, in that he wasn't deteriorating, and bad, in that he wasn't improving. It felt like a black cloud was hanging over the whole building with people from other departments stopping by to ask for updates.

Angela finally had enough and disappeared into Brennan's office, closing the door and the blinds so she could have a moment of peace. She sank down on the sofa and let all the tears she had been holding in flow. She wasn't one to cry on a regular basis, being a generally cheerful, positive type of person, but she also knew the power of a good therapeutic cry. She cried for Booth and Parker, for Brennan, for Cam, for Jared, for all of them really. She was crying so hard that her whole body was shaking and she didn't realize anyone else was in the office until she felt the weight shift on the sofa and felt a warm, familiar hand on her shoulder. Wordlessly, she turned, burying her face against Hodgins' chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 

When she was finally cried out, she pulled back enough to look up at him and was mildly surprised to see his blue eyes glistening with tears. "Jack, what if he doesn't get better?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"He will get better, Angie," he said in a resolute tone. "Booth's a fighter. He won't give up."

"Three days, Jack. Brennan's a mess. I... I can't be the strong one anymore," she said.

Hodgins brushed some tears from her cheek with his thumb. "You don't have to be. We're all in this together."

She gave him a watery smile and then leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For following me in here and giving me a shoulder to cry on."

He hugged her a little closer. "I'll always be your shoulder to cry on, Ange."

Angela met his gaze and after what felt like several very long minutes but was in actuality probably only a few seconds, she leaned over and kissed him tentatively. There was a moment of hesitation on his part before he returned the kiss, his hand sliding up her back until his fingers tangled in her hair. She deepened the kiss and was more than happy to get lost in the physical sensations to avoid dealing with her emotions.

Unfortunately, Hodgins wasn't going to let her do that. He finally broke off the kiss and gave her a questioning look. "Was that because of me or was that because you needed someone?" he asked.

The question stung, but she figured it was fair. "Maybe a little of both," she admitted. "But, Jack. I've been thinking..." She stopped, unsure how to put her thoughts into words. He waited quietly for her to continue. "Life is short. Too short not to go after the things we want. And I want... I want... "

"Spit it out, Ange," he said, not unkindly. 

"I want to be with you," she finally said. "I miss you. I love you. And I trust you."

He smiled. "I feel the exact same way. This whole thing with Booth really made me see how silly we've been."

Angela leaned over and kissed him again. "I wish it hadn't taken this to make us stop being idiots. But I'm glad that we did."

Hodgins chuckled. "Come home with me tonight? And then tomorrow let's go and sit at the hospital. None of us are getting anything done here and I think Brennan would appreciate having us close."

"You are the smartest guy I know," she said. "I think that sounds like a good plan."

They stood up from the sofa and started walking to the door. "You okay now?" Hodgins asked, reaching for her hand.

"I will be," she said, squeezing his hand. "I will be."


End file.
